


“Morals don’t exist here my dear boy”

by Grac_3



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Death Note - Freeform, Mentions of Death, heavy spoilers, if you are not caught up dont listen, s'aad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Summary: Br'aad is back in Ob'nockshai's plane of existence .But this time,,, Br'aad finds something interesting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

He was back again.  
The black and white tiles he knew all too well. No matter how many times he saw blood running through the grout, they always remained pristine and polished.   
The mirrors surrounding him where he had seen countless illusions that tried to push him to the very edge. To lose every part of himself.

But he was back, no matter how hard he tried he was back.  
But this time there was an emptiness, a silence that was never there before.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was empty.  
Ob’nockshai was nowhere to be found.   
Br’aad, with hesitation, slowly stood up quickly scanning the room. The shadowy figure was nowhere to be seen. No deep laughing, no clock ticking, only the sound of his own footsteps on the tile floor.   
He walked up to one of the large mirrors on the wall. And though he saw himself in his reflection, he was almost unrecognizable. His cheerful demeanor had changed. His features were somber and disheveled.   
His eyes drifted. Past his reflection in the mirror he saw a book, sitting where he had woken up. Quickly glancing over his shoulder to where he once stood, the book wasn't there. Looking back at the mirror, it was back in its place.  
He gave a concerned look and tried to look closer at the reflection, putting his face as close to the large mirror as possible. He tried to place his hand on the mirror and almost fazed through.  
Snatching his hand back out of fear. All he could think was it must have been an illusion. Placing his other hand at a different location on the mirror hit made contact against the cold surface.   
He was puzzled.  
Br’aad tried again to touch the mirror where the “reflection” of the book was, his hand phazed through yet again. It felt thicc, he reached in further and felt something graze against his fingers. Trying to grab it, he got a light hold and tugged at it. Just one little tug brought his arm out of the mirror now holding a book, looking exact to the one in the mirror. He glanced back at the spot where the book originally occupied, but it was gone, now sitting in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

It was black, leather bound. Br’aad opened it, and a puff of dust erupted in his face. And to his surprise, the pages were empty, though they looked old and worn. He flipped through the flimsy pages, landing on the first.  
This one was different, it wasn't empty. In messy black ink there layed a list of names.  
Names that were all too familiar.  
Tibsy  
The Rat King  
S̶a̶r̶c̶c̶  
S̶y̶l̶n̶a̶n̶  
Sarcc  
Ugarth  
Brenden  
V̶e̶l̶r̶i̶s̶a̶  
Clair

Lambert

Some with aggressive strikes through them as if out of anger.

“So you found my book.” Br’aad jumped as he heard an all too familiar voice. He whipped his head around and saw the tall figure standing in the middle of the large room. “Oh don’t be afraid, It's been awhile since i've put it to good use. But now that you have got your hands on it why don’t we have a little fun.” Ob’nockshai chuckled and gestured to the book.  
Br’aad looked back down at the book in his hands.  
“What do you want.” Br’aad still puzzled at what had all just happened, at the list of familiar names, that he was back in his hell forsaken plane of existence.  
“Well, I thought you could try using my little... journal if you wanted.” He snapped his fingers and a raven feathered quill pen and ink pot appeared in his off hand. Reaching it out toward Br’aad. “Don’t worry, nothing will happen.” He hesitantly took the feathered quill. “At least not yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So what do you want me to do.”   
“Write down a name.”  
“What?”  
“Write down a name.” The man confirmed.  
“But I can’t think of a name.”  
“Well, write the name of someone you know.” Br’aad hesitated. And a few lines below the list of names. He wrote.  
Taxi.  
“Now what?” Br’aad stood confused.  
“Take a look.” Ob’nockshai gestured behind him. Laying on the ground was the corpse of a bloody tabaxi. Br’aad dropped the book and ran over to the body.   
“What did you do!” Br’aad had tears in his eyes as he clutched the body of his friend. Ob’nockshai chuckled.  
“What did I do? My dear boy, this is your doing.” Br’aads eyes widened in terror.  
“No. I didn’t do this, I wrote down his name, I didn’t kill my best friend.”   
“Oh but you are exactly right. You did write down his name, and that is all it takes.” He snapped and the book appeared back in front of Br’aad. Flinched and pushed it away, still clutching onto the tabaxis body.   
“I didn’t mean to kill him!”  
“Oh but didn’t you, think of all the times he has wronged you. Thought of you as weak, but you know he is the weak one. How many times he has almost died without your help. All the talk behind your back, the times he has messed with you, making you feel invalid. Be honest with yourself, you don’t regret killing him.”  
“But I do! I have morals-”  
“Morals don’t exist here my dear boy.” Br’aad looked at the man, terrified at the face smiling back at him. “Think about it, anything you wish to do you can. Think of all the times your friends wronged you, hurt you, made you feel like you were not good enough.” Br’aad glanced over at the book, now sitting a few feet away from him. “Don’t hold back the fear, the anger. Give them what they deserve.”   
Br’aad slowly stood up and approached the book. The feathered quill appearing in his right hand. He bent down and picked it up, feeling the cold leather now with spots of blood from the tabaxi.  
He flipped back to the names, his eye catching on the name.  
Sarcc.  
Written down twice, but first crossed out.  
It made him wonder. He looked back at the tabaxi and back at the book. Slowly crossing out the name.   
He heard a cough.  
“What? Where am I.” He looked over and saw Taxi, sitting on the floor. The two locked eyes. “Br’aad what the hell are you doing!” He paused.  
“Something I should have done a long time ago.” He brought the quil back to the paper and wrote down the name again, this time more aggressive and sure of himself. The tabaxi clutched his chest, blood seeping between his fingers as he coughed, trying to catch his breath. When he collapsed, what looked to be a stab wound was placed where his heart sat in his chest.  
“Having some fun I see.” Br’aad turned back and locked eyes with Ob’nockshai. He had a wicked smile across his face. And for a slight moment, it almost looked like Br’aad had matched it.   
“Like you said, morals don't exist here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tibsy  
The Rat King  
S̶a̶r̶c̶c̶  
S̶y̶l̶n̶a̶n̶  
Sarcc  
Ugarth  
Brenden  
V̶e̶l̶r̶i̶s̶a̶  
Clair

Lambert

T̶a̶x̶i̶  
Taxi  
Mountain  
Velrisa  
Sylnan


End file.
